The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to integrating memory, logic and capacitor structures in a single semiconductor substrate.
Semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) devices offer several advantages over more conventional semiconductor devices. Currently, integrated circuits (IC)s may be provided including dynamic random access memory (DRAM) memory devices present on semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates, and logic devices, such as complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), present on semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. Further, on-chip capacitors have been increasing relied upon to maintain the functionality of high frequency integrated circuits. In order to be able to make integrated circuits (ICs), such as memory, logic, and other devices, of higher integration density than currently feasible, process commonality in the manufacturing of the memory devices, logic devices and on-chip capacitors favors the development of single chip integration.